Rosie Holmes-Watson or Watson-Holmes
by WriterLola24
Summary: A collection of one-shots with domestic John and Sherlock dealing with a growing Rosie. After "The Final Problem." (NOTE: John and Sherlock are not a full "couple" currently but I still hold creative right to potentially make them one)
1. There's Daddy!

There's Daddy!

Little Rosie was wailing in anguish, her tiny fists thudded the carpet in front of the fireplace. Her tear stained face was illuminated by the warm glow of the fire. John Watson jolted from sleep on the couch, he swung his legs over the edge but stopped mid-rise as Sherlock swept down and picked up Rosie. Sherlock bounced Rosie up and down while holding her close to his chest and whispering sweet nothings into her hair. Rosie quieted down until she was silent aside from gentle hiccups into Sherlocks shoulder. Sherlock gently moved her to his hip so that her face was looking up to him. Holding her in one arm, Sherlock wiped away the remnants of her fit with careful swipes from his thumb.

"There, there darling. You're okay, I'm here," he says lifting her up to place a soft kiss to her baby curls. Rosie waved her hands in enthusiasm and kicked her little legs in glee. Sherlock released a genuine laugh at the reaction and held her to him again.

"There's my little soldier," Sherlock whispers. Rosie releases a giggle when he blows raspberries against her cheek. Sherlock turns away from the fireplace and freezes when he notices John sitting on the couch watching him and Rosie.

"John! Umm, I-I hadn't realized you were home from work," Sherlock stuttered. He snapped his jaw shut and mentally berated himself, Sherlock Holmes did not stutter.

"Yea, I just came in a little while ago. I must have fallen asleep though," John explains scrubbing at his face with his hands.

"Yes, yes. Well- um, we've just been looking at cases and-" Sherlock stopped mid sentence and his eyes widened in horror, "I was watching her but she just wanted to walk about but I was watching her. I don't understand why she was upset!" Sherlock defends himself. John strides over to Sherlock and places a hand on his shoulder.

"Sherlock, it's alright mate. She's young, she cries sometimes," John reassures him. Sherlock shifts on his feet and Rosie wiggles in his arms reaching for John.

"I know you wouldn't let anything happen to her, Sherlock," John adds. Sherlock seems to snap back to himself and looks at the girl in is arms.

"Right, of course," he states in his usual "matter-of-fact" way. He hands Rosie to John with a gentle "there's Daddy!," whispered under his breath. John happily takes his daughter into his arms and looks at her little face and back to Sherlock. He stifles a content sigh at the sight of a very adorable silly face Sherlock shoots Rosie. He knows that if he acknowledges it, Sherlock would surely avoid him for the rest of the day.


	2. Dada, Shr'ock!

**Dada, Shr'ock!**

2 year old Rosie Watson toddled around the kitchen while Sherlock made her lunch. John was at the clinic so it was always Sherlock and Rosie waiting for him at home. Sherlock would've laughed at himself 2 years ago, but things are different now. Now Sherlock Holmes had a family. Him and John were not a couple, as they were often mistaken for, however they were very… domestic? If that were the correct word for it. Both men were single and actively chose to not date, for multiple reasons Sherlock supposes.

Rosie

Rosie took both mens time, although they didn't mind in the slightest. Sherlock watched her while John was at work and John watched her when Sherlock went off on cases. Otherwise, it wasn't uncommon to find the trio playing in the sitting room or walking about London.

Work

John worked most of the day, leaving early morning and returning late afternoon. However, he saved his weekends entirely for Rosie. And Sherlock worked around John's schedule, including on the weekends so that father and daughter could have some time alone.

Room

When John moved back into 221B, the two men quickly came to the conclusion that the flat was quite small. In order for Rosie to have all her essentials, the men decided to room together in Sherlock's room and created Rosie's nursery in John's old room. The first few weeks were slightly awkward for the men but they managed to work around it. Although, Sherlock was quite horrified to wake having snuggled up to a very uncuddly army doctor.

Sherlock was snapped out of his day dreaming with a piercing cry from Rosie. She sat on the floor by the counter with a bleeding cut on her head. Sherlock quickly decided that she must have hit her head on the edge hard enough to break the skin, he made a mental note to inform John that they had to soften the edges of 'danger zones.' Forgetting his baby noodles, Sherlock rushed over to Rosie and examined her head. The cut didn't appear deep but it seemed to be bleeding a lot. Sherlock picked Rosie up and gently dabbed the blood with a clean rag. He was horrified to find it still persistently bleeding. Beginning to panic Sherlock did the first thing that came to mind, he called John.

"Hello?" John answered picking up after a few rings.

"John! I need your help! Rosie was in the kitchen and she hit her head! It won't stop bleeding!" Sherlock gasped gently bouncing Rosie who still remained quite upset.

"Sherlock, how deep is it? Where is it located?" John demanded.

"Umm- its her right side forehead. It appears no more than half an inch long and is very thin," Sherlock says continuing to console her. It sounding like John was moving on the other end of the line.

"Alright I'm taking lunch hour now, I'll be home in a moment," John says ending the call. Sherlock looks at the little girl in his arms in frustration. If she could talk to him then perhaps he could better comfort her, but she just clutched his shirt and cried.

John was home in a matter of minutes. After tending to Rosie's cut he looked at Sherlock in annoyance. The look Sherlock, of course, identified.

"John, I'm sorry. I know this is the second time you've come home and she's been crying but I promise I really am watching her and caring for her," Sherlock starts to ramble before John physically puts a hand against his mouth.

"Sherlock, I'm not upset," John says. Sherlock looks at him in a new expression John deems 'confusion.'

"I'm annoyed that I flew across town for a scratch that you made sound life threatening," John says handing Rosie back to Sherlock. The child seemed completely happy to have both men in her surroundings as she kept hold of Johns hand.

"B-but it wouldn't stop bleeding and she just kept crying," Sherlock said in disbelief. Before John could respond Rosie cut in:

"Dada, Shr'ok!" she giggled in glee waving Johns hand in hers and Sherlocks shirt in her other hand. Johns face morphed into an understanding one and he began to laugh earnestly before gasping.

"Sherlock Holmes, the world's greatest consulting detective," Sherlock glared at John as he continued, "you've just been played by a 2 year old."

Sherlock set Rosie, who had begun laughing with her father, down and slammed his/their bedroom door shut. The 'baby noodles' were burned and John slept on the couch that night.


	3. Call me what you like

"Call me what you like"

Little Rosie grew quickly it seemed. She entered elementary and was quickly deemed an extremely intelligent child for her young age. Sherlock claimed credit, although John argued for partial credit. John never pulled the "biological" card when discussing his daughter. Sherlock took his role as 'Godfather' to heart and acted as a co-parent in place of Mary. Sherlock would never claim to be replacing Mary, and John would never entertain that thought either. They just were. They were a different type of family, and that was brought to sudden attention when Rosie came home from school and sent their world spiraling.

"Dad," Rosie calls to John, sitting next to him on the couch, "is Sherlock my dad too?"

John nearly chokes on the coffee he sips, from the slight crash in the kitchen he can assume Sherlock heard Rosie as well.

"Well...umm…" John struggles to think a coherent thought as his daughters green eyes bore into his.

"I'm your godfather," Sherlock says entering the room cautiously.

"What's a godfather?" Rosie asks innocently. Sherlock looks to John for assistance but the other man seems frozen.

"Well, a godfather is kind of like a best friend," Sherlock says slowly. He contemplates the words, Rosie was only 8- years old. However, wiser than her years…

"But you can't be daddy's godfather, he's too old!" Rosie accusses. The statement makes Sherlock chuckle a bit, drawing John from his trance.

"Godparents are like a second set of parents should anything happen to your original parents," John explains.

"Oh," Rosie says thinking in a very "Sherlock-like" way.

"So, when mummy died Sherlock became my second mummy?" She asks in clarification. The bold words weren't meant to hurt but John couldn't help the stab in his heart.

"I could never, and would never try, to replace your mum, Rosie," Sherlock interjects with a sincere expression and heaviness in his voice.

"So, you're my godfather, but not my mum?" Rosie asks sadly. Sherlock smiles a warming smile.

"I will be whoever you want me to be," Sherlock says looking into Rosie's wide eyes. John remains quiet in his spot, anxious for his daughter's next words.

"Can you be my second daddy?" Rosie whispers wiggling her legs nervously. Sherlock looks uncertainly to John, and John finds his voice surprisingly confident.

"Of course he can, I couldn't think of a better option," John says directly to Sherlock. To his great shock, Sherlock's eyes mist a bit.

"Yay!" Rosie squeals launching herself at Sherlock. Sherlock watches John over her shoulder, the other man gives no indication of regretting his words.

"Can I call you…" Rosie thinks for a moment studying Sherlock, "Papa?"

Sherlock thinks for a moment, he never thought he'd earn the title of: best friend, best man, godfather and now papa. But looking into little Rosie's pleading eyes he knows the answer before his brain can process it: "Call me what you like."

Rosie smiles a genuine smile and skips toward another room. She comes to an abrupt halt and turns on her heels before asking another question.

"Daddy, will you and Papa get married now?" Sherlock snorts a disbelieving laugh before sobering quickly at Johns face.

The man on the couch holding his coffee seemed unsure.

Well, this was interesting. Very interesting indeed.


	4. Will you walk me down the aisle?

"Dad, Papa? Will you walk me down the aisle?"

Rosamund Mary Watson, or Watson-Holmes as she prefered, was very excited. Her life was perfect and today she was taking yet another milestone.

Rose had graduated top of her class and was officially a Doctor of Psychology, as her dad was a doctor. Her specialty was Criminal Behavioral Psychology, similar to her detective papa.

She had acquired her own apartment that she alone paid for, despite the protest from Uncle Mycroft.

And finally, Rose was engaged to be married the the perfect man of her dreams. She met Aiden Jones at university while studying criminal behavior. He was a lawyer, already in with his family firm. He was smart, above average but not quite to her papas level. He was handsome, with curly brown hair and bright blue eyes. He was kind and caring, like her dad. And he was perfect.

Rose stood in front of 221 B in hesitation. She would always meet her parents every Wednesday night for dinner and she called every single night at eight o'clock. She was very close with them, but she hadn't been to Baker Street since Mrs. Hudsons' funeral. The landlady was a vital part of all their lives and Rose had been apprehensive about returning since her passing. Her funeral has been one of the worst days of her life.

Lost in her thoughts, Rose was startled when the door was opened.

"Rosie? What's the matter?" her papa asked. She looked at her father's aged face and took note of his dark curly hair, now speckled with gray. And his once clean shaven face, was even more aged with a short beard. The only consistent attribute since her childhood, was his piercing blue eyes.

"Papa! Of course nothings wrong," Rose stated before hugging him tightly. He still dressed every day in a immaculate suit.

"Well, come in," Sherlock said gesturing her through the widened door. Rose hesitated for a moment but went in. She trailed behind her father as he slowly, painfully, climbed the stairs.

"Is everything alright Papa?" Rose asked in concern.

"Oh no, nothing. However, if you are referring to my stride, I had to have surgery last week and I suppose I don't quite heal the same," he said slightly breathless and finally reaching the top.

"Surgery! When? Papa, why didn't you tell me?" Rose asked angrily. She moved up to assist him the rest of the way to the door. He gently, but firmly shook her off.

"Rosamund, I am fine. I am not incompetent nor am I fragile," Sherlock stated while giving her a slight glare. However angry she was with her papa, she knew fighting would solve nothing. Sherlock hobbled over to the kitchen where a kettle was on.

"Tea?" he asked filling two cups. Rose nodded, so he pulled out another. It was then Rose noticed, "where's dad?"

"He will be down in a moment, your father has taken to sleeping in. Although, I tell him to stop fussing all night and sleep-" Sherlock trails off as three thuds are heard down the stairs. John Watson enters, leaning heavily on his cane and squinting through his glasses.

"Rosie? Is that you darling?" He asks in slight confusion. Rose smiles and goes to hug him.

"Yes dad, it's me," she confirms giving him a once over. He too had been hit with laugh lines and grey streaks.

"Alright, tea is done," Sherlock announces setting a cup on the table for Rose and handing one over to John, with a kiss to the others hair.

"Your Papa insists on making me tea every morning," John says with a sigh.

"And your father insists on coddling me like a child," Sherlock shoots back, taking a long drink of his tea.

"That's arguable for you too husband," John rebuttals.

Rose sees no true anger, only concern for one another in the banter. It's clear they love each other deeply.

"Well, if you two are done bickering, I have some exciting news!" Rose says catching both of their attention. Sherlock smiles, something he tries to hide by taking another sip from his cup.

"I'm engaged," Rose says smiling and showing her pear cut diamond.

"I'm not sure anyone couldn't notice darling, that ring looks to be stolen from a museum," Sherlock quips lovingly. Rosie sighs.

"Papa, I know you are uncertain of Aiden. But please, be happy for me?" she begs. Sherlock sighs and sets his mug aside to better approach her.

"Rosamund Mary Watson, I am happy if you are happy. Are you positive about this?" Sherlock asks with his typical dramatics.

"Papa, I have never been more positive in my life," Rose says with complete finality.

"In that case, I am very happy for you Rosie," Sherlock smiles genuinely.

"When's the wedding?" John slides in.

"June," Rosie answers.

"Why so suddenly?" John asks.  
"Well, I'm still working on building for my private practice and Aiden has an opportunity to partner with another firm.." Rose trails off shrugging her shoulders. There's a giant shattering as a teacup free falls from Sherlock's hand. Shock evident on his face.

"Sherlock? Are you alright?" John asks quickly rising.

"S-sit back down. Before our daughter gives you a heart attack," Sherlock gasps clutching the counter top.

"What do you mean? Rosamund?" John asks in confusion. Rose looks uncertain at Sherlock.

"I was going to wait until after the wedding to tell you _that_ ," she says in frustration.

"Sorry darling, I just wasn't expecting- I mean I-" Sherlock reaches a chair to sit.

"What? Is something wrong? Rosie, is there something wrong with you?" John asks in worry.

"Oh no! Dad, nothing like that," Rose is quick to respond.

"Dad, Papa, I'm expecting," Rose says beaming. John's jaw drops with a slight, pop. Sherlock, however, appears ill.

"Are you sure this is not the reason-" Sherlock is interrupted.

"Papa, I am positive. I love Aiden, and while this is unexpected. I'm happy, honestly," She reiterates. Sherlock processes this information before finally nodding.

"You have our blessing," John says taking Sherlocks hand in his. Rose starts crying in relief and is engulfed by her parents loving arms.

"I have one last thing," Rose says.

"Oh Rosie, you're trying to kill us," John says placing his hand over his heart. Rose laughs.

"Dad, Papa? Will you walk me down the aisle?" She asks holding their hands in hers.

"Now that is an offer we can't refuse," Sherlock says gently kissing the back of Rose's hand.


End file.
